1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for converting one form of energy to another. More particularly, the present invention relates to energy conversion systems and associated methodology in which thermal energy is converted to electrical energy. The present invention is particularly beneficial in that only a small amount of thermal energy needs to be input into the system to generate a relatively large amount of electrical energy. Accordingly, the systems and methodology of the present invention is highly efficient, productive, and cost effective.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art presents any number of approaches for generating electricity at high efficiency and low costs. One such approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,534 in the name of John H. Cover, the applicant in the present application, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Other conventional approaches include steam turbine generation, hydroelectric plants, nuclear power plants, solar power plants, and so on.
While conventional system generate electricity and are constantly being improved to enhance efficiency, a number of drawbacks are inherent. First of all, the size and complexity of conventional systems effect cost and often limit installation sites. In addition, even though efficiency is constantly being increased, relatively large amounts of energy still need to be input into the systems to generate electricity.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for energy generating systems that are highly efficient and low in cost to produce affordable electricity.
The present invention provides systems and associated methodology for generating hydrodynamic energy. The hydrodynamic energy may then be harnessed by an electricity generating plant to produce electricity. As discussed in detail below, the energy systems of the present invention are inherently advantageous over conventional systems.
According to a preferred embodiment, an energy generating system of the invention includes a conduit including an upflow section and an input port disposed at a lower portion thereof. Within the conduit is received a working liquid having an ambient temperature and a boiling point. A supply subsystem including a vessel in communication with the input port of the conduit is configured to provide to the conduit a pumping liquid. According to a preferred embodiment, the pumping liquid has a boiling point greater than the ambient temperature and less than the boiling point of the working liquid.
The energy generating system may also include a heating subsystem configured to heat the working liquid within the conduit to a temperature greater than the boiling point of the pumping liquid, preferably, by a predetermined differential. Accordingly, the pumping liquid is vaporized after passing through the input port into the working fluid, thereby generating pumping gas that causes the working liquid to flow upwardly in the upflow section and to circulate in the conduit. The hydrodynamic energy of the circulating working liquid may then be harness by an electricity generating plant to generate electricity.
One of the advantages of the invention is that the system is high efficiency at low costs. For example, the working liquid may be water, and the working liquid may be a refrigerant with a boiling point less than 70xc2x0 F. Accordingly, a relatively small amount of heat is needed to maintain the temperature of the water at a level greater than the boiling point of the refrigerant.
Another advantage of the invention is expandability. For example, a plurality of the conduits may be cascaded together such that the pumping gas from one conduit may be condensed and then provided as a pumping liquid to a subsequent conduit. Accordingly, efficiency is enhanced. In addition, latent heat from the condensation process of the pumping gas may be fed back to the heating subsystem to heat the working liquid, thereby further enhancing the efficiency of the system.
Still further advantages relate to size. For example, a plurality of conduits each having a height of the upflow section of about 100 feet may be installed in a tank of heated fluid with a footprint (i.e., a size) substantially small than the space occupied by a conventional system generating the same amount of energy.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.